fairy_tail_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Fernandez
"Maybe what we need in this world isn't more power or more possessions. I think... That what this world needs is more love; it fuels and keeps everyone going no matter how hard the trial." '-Rina Fernandez' to herself during the battle between one of the battles of the dark mages. Rina Fernandez is an S-class Mage of Fairy Tail who is known for her playful demeanor and unusual magic; which vitalizes the energy of the sun and moon. She is also the younger sibling of Kazuma Fernandez and one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail NG. Rina Fernandez Alais Solar/Lunar Goddess (By Countless enemies) Ri-chan (By Fritz) Rina (Kazuma & Others) Characteristics Race Human Gender ♀ Female Hair Color Black Eye Color Purplish/Red Blood Type O Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail Guild Mark Location Left ankle Occupation S-class Mage Team Independent Mage Previous Team Fairy Tail Team B (Grand Magic Game) Partner(s) Fritz Base of Operations Fairy Tail Guild Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) Kazuma Fernandez (Elder brother) Mystogan (Father) Counterpart Ren & Ran Fergie Magic Magic Solar/Lunar Magic Solar/Lunar Goddess Magic Weapons Solar/Lunar Pendant Solar/Lunar Lance Appearance Rina is a young girl with a petite body that has a similar structure to that of a child. She has long black hair that comes down below her hips; and purple eyes with a reddish tint to them. She is slender and is described as, "Barely there" in the chest area. Her height is said to be 4'10, quite short for her age although it isalso one of the features that define her. Rina's most common attire was created in Edolas by an elderly woman who ran a sewing shop. It consists of a violet tube top with bronze embroidery on the top and bottom; a lilac skirt that comes down to her mid-thigh which has a visible slit; atop of this she wears a loose velvet burgundy cape that has a buckle on the straps, which appear to hang down; she wears a pair of white knee socks and a pair of white and black boots. She also wears other outfits on different events. Her Fairy Tail stamp is in lavender which is on her right ankle. Personality Rina is a happy-go-lucky girl, often seen smiling and laughing where ever goes. She usually makes rash decisions due to her inability to think things through. She takes after her brother in stubbornness as she doesn't easily give in to others unless there is a certain better outcome for her. She is quite an outgoing person, being known to be at close terms with her entire guild. Rina easily trusts others, as well as she easily forgives. She isn't the type to "Sugar-coat", never lying to anyone's face. She prefers to tell things the way they are; not bothering to twist it into less of what it is. She tends to start things, but never finishes them due to her lazy nature. Rina can be seen in the middle of a valley in Magnolia, where she sleeps her days away in a Peach Blossom Tree. She has mentioned before that this tree holds significance to her as it specifically heals her magic vigor, as well as injuries. It was apparently given to her by the Goddess of Nature, seen when she is battling Kazuo she is more than angry when he destroys it. She does however, have a serious side in battle when her childish demeanor seems to be replaced with a monster-like aura. Although she is friendly with her guild mates, she doesn't necessarily hold close relationships with them all. Rina protects only those that are truly personal with her; such as her brother, her Cheagle Fritz, and a few others. Additionally, she is deemed as "frightening" when she isn't serious in battle as she is seen smiling but her aura is spiked. She was also seen to stop in the midst of a battle for a lollipop, leaving her opponent flabbergasted at her actions. She also has a habit of giving everyone nicknames, which usually pertain to their appearance or personality. Magic and Abilities Solar Lunar Magic: This magic takes the sun and moon's energy, transferring it into magic. ''' '''Sun Spells Solar Flare- Rina can summon flares of golden light, that attack the target head on. Solar Beam-''' Rina aims her hand at the target, and a beam of golden light then burns the target. 'Solar Resolve- '''Rina creates a small orb of golden light, that encircles the target further healing them. This spell doesn't heal life-threatning injuries. '''Solar Heavenly Fire-' Rina creates a collection of orange and golden orbs of fire with her hands. As the orbs grow hotter she fuses them into one giant orb that attacks the target. 'Solar Sacred Flare-' Rina's entire body is surrounded by an excruciatingly hot golden fire, she then shoots herself at the target to attack. 'Solar Fire Dance-' Rina creates red and gold flares of fire that encircle the target, attacking them directly. 'Solar Blitz-' She makes blazing hot flares plummet from above to attack a wide range of targets. This spell is best used with a handful of enemies. 'Solar Reflect- '''She holds her hands out, as a clear shimmering wall manifests. If it is hit with magic, it is reflected back at the target ten fold. '''Solar Protect-' She creates a circular barrier of golden light. It is see through allowing those being protected to see outside. ''' Lunar spells Lunar Clone-''' The user clones themselves, in the snap of their fingers, it reveals to be nothing more than moon dust 'Lunar beam- '''Similar to Solar Beam, except it disintegrates any object touched '''Lunar Crescent- '''Crescents full of lunar energy are thrown at the target '''Lunar Perish-' When the sun is aligned with the moon, it emits a glowing light that disintegrates the target 'Lunar Shade-' The target is trapped in an energy filled cube that drains them of energy '''Lunar Ice Ball- '''A ball of freezing ice from the dark side of the moon '''Lunar Freeze- Everything in the surroundings is frozen in a purple color Lunar Ice Sword-''' A sword of pure ice that is the color of dark purple ''' Solar & Lunar Goddess Spells Solar & Lunar Goddess: World Destruction- Like the name says, the sun and moon collide creating the ultimate destruction Solar & Lunar Goddess: Sacred Blaze - A blaze of dark purple flames falls from above, and is bent however to the user's will Defects For 24 hours, the user is transformed into the Lunar Goddess during the night, and the Solar Goddess by day. She is only permitted to use the magic of that particular goddess. Aura Sensing: Rina is able to sense people's auras from close ranges, but is unable to tell them apart. She herself cannot sense her own aura as well. Limited Teleportation: She is enabled to use teleportation, but only in a limited range. It has to be within the City for her to teleport and if she tries to teleport anywhere further, then she will be stuck in the time lapse. Expert Lance Technique: Rina has been shown to be able to wield her lance quite well. Proving to be able to fight off swordsman and other weapon holders. She also is able to switch between hands in an instant, further confusing her opponents. Immense Endurance: Like most Fairy Tail mages, Rina has been shown to be able to pull through even the toughest of battles. As long as she has a motive and willpower she continually gets up in the midst of combat; refusing to give up. Immense Magic Power: As an S-class mage of Fairy Tail, Rina possesses tremendous amounts of Magic Power. Throughout many of her previous battles, she continually used magic draining spells without breaking a sweat. Equipment Cristal Soleil et la Lune: '''This crystal pendant she wears around her neck absorbs the energy of the sunand moon, simplifying the process of transferring energy into magic. It has bee n shown to glow different colors in sync with her auras for each spell she uses. '''Shimasupiritto (シマスピリット'): '''This lance transforms from her pendant, considering she is unable to use re-equip. It has a bit of magic power stored inside it for spells. It is also seen to be quite durable, able to take hits even from master swordsman's katanas and other weapons. Relationships '''Kazuma Fernandez: '''Rina holds a very close relationship with Kazuma, or as she calls him, "Zuzu-nii". It was shown from the re-birth of Rina from the souls of Ren and Ran that even though she had a different body, she remembered in the past what Ren would call him. They have been shown to have a quite childish and comical sibling relationship. As she is seen to be able to teleport to his location, often landing on his back further scaring the life out of him as she appears out of nowhere. But unlike most siblings, she doesn't have the need to stay with him, for she knows he will always be her elder brother. They have also been seen to have the same kind of playful and lazy personality; seen when Kazuma disregards his work and Rina pays him a visit. Others have noticed as well the blood connection, seen in Rina's battle with Kazuo as he mentions she must be related to Kazuma Fernandez as she stops the battle to eat a lollipop. Both, incredibly stubborn in their fights and in decisions. It is also seen that the two of them have similar dancing styles and have DDR competitions from time to time. She is also seen sometimes to be the more mature of the two, as when she scolds him for some bad choices he makes. '''Fritz: '''As she found the Cheagle on her adventures with Kazuma, she has been shown to grow very close with him. The small creature follows her wherever she goes, and has been shown to draw pictures for her. Rina is willing to put her own life at stake if it is to aid Fritz, as she sees him as a best friend instead of a pet or animal. Rina's playful personality proves to be quite the hassle for Fritz to keep up with, which proves to be more of a comedic relief. Nonetheless, she often tells Fritz her personal problems as he listens well. She is rarely ever seen without him. '''Sakura: '''It has been shown that Rina did have a close relationship with Sakura as Ren. When she was depressed, she found her way to Sakura's burial site, beneath the Sakura Tree. Sakura was shown to be in a golden form and comforted the crying Rina. When Sakura was shown to be resurrected, Rina was visibly happy as well as relieved for the girls revival. '''Dumane: '''In her past life, she has no knowledge on Dumane. She felt the first time she met him there was an odd bond that had been severed as she died. He had been shown to rape her some time ago, which she oddly enough forgives him for. But she no longer speaks to him and is shown to rarely ever pass by him. '''Kaiden: '''It was shown in her earlier moments that she had been dating Kaiden. She had loved him very much, but in an S-class mission it was hinted that she had lost her memories of certain times in her life, and her love for Kaiden was forgotten as well as the person himself. Nonetheless, she still felt the connection when she saw him once more. She was also the one who murdered him in the end, he who was agonizing in pain and would have to suffer for eternity. As he turned around out of love, she remembered him and struck him to give him peace. '''Miyuki Fullbuster: '''She has been shown to have a close relationship with Miyuki. She feels that Yuki is more of an elder sister figure to her. Rina has also been shown to show much concern for Yuki, in that instant where Yuki had been coughing up blood Rina scolded the girl for not mentioning it. She does not seem to see Yuki very often, but in the times she does she has been shown to have small happy reunions, hugging the girl gleefully. It was also Yuki who she participated in the S-class trials with. '''Harumi Fullbuster: '''Rina has knowledge that Harumi is her brother's Fiancee and often teases her for it. She has also been shown to have a somewhat friendly relationship with her, dropping in every now and then to say hello. She isn't especially close with her fellow S-class mage however. '''Nemu Shintaro: '''Maybe because of the close age, the two have formed a closer relationship. Rina has been seen many times with Nemu in her Peach Blossom Tree. As he is quite clueless on how to truly feel, she often gives him small things to think of and her own ideals on life. She has been shown to have a sort of innocent relationship, as he often is quite shy and conscious she seems to be slow with the fact that he blushes quite often around her. Proving to be quite the airhead in love and other aspects. Her personality seems to balance out with his own unsocial demeanor. '''Myst Zaree: '''Rina had been seen in only few instances with Myst. When she was Ren, it was he who gave her her Guild stamp.She also has a somewhat friendly relationship due to the fact he was close with Kendra, and her elder brother. There aren't many times the two have had a one-on-one conversation though. '''Akari': Akari has been seen to be close with Rina, as she is also somewhat of an elderly sister to her. Rina likes her calming nature and kindred heart. Akari has been seen to give Rina pills when she had her happenings with Dumane. The elder girl showing concern for Rina. Dark Cheney: '''Rina had always liked Dark, as she was an open and laid-back person. She had admired her Dragon Slayer Magic, as well as her ability to transform into an actual Dragon. There is quite the age gap between them, although Rina sees Dark as a friend either way. In recent times, Rina has been shown to have less contact with the mage. When she was Ran, she had been tested by Dark to enter the Sin's Guild. '''Kimiko Fullbuster: '''Another one of Rina's closer friends. Kimi was a year elder to Rina when she was Ren, but she thought of her as a best friend. As Ren had been seen to save the girl from the clutches of the Magic Council, and proceeded to research Zeref's books for the girl although she herself loathed reading. Ren had been quite upset when she heard Kimi had been going on more and more S-class missions, knowing that the girl wouldn't be around very much. In the times she sees Kimi, she has happy reunions as she, now as Rina still loves the girl even though she is not her previous self. '''Ryuugamine Dreyar: '''Rina has been seen to have a more innocent relationship with Ryuu as well. She believes he is quite adorable even though they are the same age. She knows that he is very meek and shy, but also has knowledge that when he is upset he will not hesitate to eliminate the enemy. She admires him for this. Trivia Rina seems to loath the cold, which is a comical reference when she is around Harumi. And another reason why she barely uses her Lunar Ice spells. She has been seen eating lollipops, as she says they make her calm. Rina found Fritz on her journey's with Kazuma, as the Cheagle developed an attachment to her she brought it along with her. Rina refused offers when she first joined Fairy Tail to be on anyone's Team, saying she liked to have hard jobs and then long breaks. '''Attack Power 5/5 Defense Power 3/5 Speed 4/5 Intelligence 3/5 Explosiveness 6/5 Durability 5/5 Quotes (To Kazuma Fernandez)'' "I want the old baka Zuzu-nii, not this new polite boring one!"'' (To Kazuo) "Ne Ne Ojii-chan, do you want a lollipop? It might help you in battle. I know '' ''it helps me!"